1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a vending machine and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a vending machine which has a display unit, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vending machine refers to an unmanned selling device through which a user provides money for a desired product, selects and receives the product. The vending machine is widely used as it is not greatly affected by operation time and installation place and provides customers with products quickly.
The vending machine includes a money mechanism to recognize money such as coins, bills or equivalents provided by a user, a product selection unit to select the product from the vending machine and a product discharger to discharge the selected product. The vending machine may further include a display unit to output information about the product and advertisement contents or to display money provided by a user.